The Earthbox® plant growing system is the subject of several U.S. patents which are incorporated herein by reference to provide general description of the elements of the system and how the growing container system is utilized. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,584; 5,193,306; 5,379,597; 5,524,387; 5,555,675. to Blake Whisenant.